The Evolving Gods
by NeomatyXZ
Summary: There was a group of 4 kids each with a god tier but the could evolve into a stronger one with enough practice here is there story! DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**NM: Im probbly giving up on other story but i will do this one and okay im making the people after me and my friends**

**NM: Also yes I watched / read homestuck I'm on ACT 6 ACT 6**

**NM: Please don't flame don't like don't read**

**NM: SO ENJOY I'll try to make it long k ::::) HONK**

**PS: I'm gonna make them go god tier early**

**DISCLAMIER:I don't own homestuck that belongs to our savior HUSSIE!**

RING RING RING RING

you hate that clock.

It will always ring at frick 5- oh it's 8 nvm.

We see a boy standing in his room suddenly a Name bubble appers what will his name be.

LAZY SPACEFUCKER.

FUCK NO.

He names him self Matthew Virersl.

He has been in the game SBURB :A/N DON'T CORRECT ME K!: for about a month now.

He has found his quest bed yesterday and plans on investgating it today.

He leaves his floating FORTESS OF INFINTY and encounters his sprite.

**OPEN SPRITELOG**

Matthew: Sup

?Sprite: Nothing you gonna cheack that quest bed?

Matthew: Yeah see if I can't "DIE" on it

?Sprite: that's cool, still do your quirk?

Matthew: I haven'tT Tthe faintTesTt clue whatT you mean

?Sprite: so yeah?

Matthew: Yeah... _

?Sprite: Well you better get going to become THE ? OF ? right

Matthew: Yeah see ya

**END**

You wave good bye as you take a good look at your sprite.

It is a mix between you first dog Mulligan and some Cyborg parts you call him MullBotSprite.

You leave and see some Turtles on the way there and wave at the green fells.

You approach the quest bed and lay on

"Man how could anybody fall asleep on Tthis" you say out loud.

RING RING

looks as if some one is skyping you.

**OPEN SKYPE LOG**

3MH: Hey 3 Mat

MV: Hey

3MH: You 3 die on your quest bed yet? please don't E

MV: Nah I am planing on sleeping here and eatTing her D

3MH: I 3 bet you'll die in your sleep 3(

MV: Nah I'll be fine I mean if I die I'll wake up as my dream self and my Pure Chaptchalog kind leTt's any me pick and card anywhere.

3MH: If 3 you say so

MV: Well I'm gonna lay down see ya when I wake tThaTt cool?

3MV: I 3 Gusse that's f-f-f-f-FINE E

MH: Okay see ya

**END **

You lie down and close your eyes a few hours won't hurt.

You close your eyes and drift off as a shadow appers in front of you with a blade.

SPLAT

you get covered with your blood as you die there on your bed

...

?

you open your eyes and see the battle feild and your reaction is to look around

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCUUUUUUUUCK"

**NM: Please don't flame don't like don't read**

**NM: Just refreshing you**

**NM: so yeah I droped hints on the God classes if you can pick up **

**NM: send a Orignal troll/human and I might just tell me their hero class to K!**

**NM: This is NM SIGING OUT MY HOMIES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NM:I'm back and I have knew plans and the god teirs figured out so yeah let's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**DISCLAMIER: Home stuck belongs to hussie I just worship him and his comic**

We see a girl in her room, her name has not been chossen let's choose it now...

HEARTLESS STICK  
;( You just made her cry.

No you decide to name her:

Marine Loufes.

she is stainding in a big computer room with a sprite in the back ground.

The sprite comes foward and appers to be a mix between a honney bager and a barbarian.

she tells she is going to quest bed to do stuff it nods and let's her go.

She runs out into the distance.

Suddenly your a green turtle you just standing there waiting waiting and waiting...

FUCK NO

Your Marine again and you reach your bed and feel tired after after your run so you decide to lie down and get a few seconds of sleap...

As shes sleaping a shadow covers her and leaves we see some red then...

"SHITTTTT" I died sometime when I was sleaping so what class am I?

Look down and see wizard robes with space on it.

"So wiz of space nice"

I look around and see the battle field and take notice that there's a bunch of chess guys.

I fly down and see there fighting eachother

"Gusse I should help but which one?"

"I'll just kill both!"

I take out my War Scythe of the Lost Orbit

with the dice of the space assassins added ;).

I shake it slightly and they land o

Which is 4 total so I get wave slices.

I swing it twice and to unleash waves of space on to them and test out my space powers and make them MEGA.

Forutanly it hit between them and scared them off.

Suddenly a shadow covers me.

I turn around...

"Crap"

We see the shadow of a boy then a flash of metal then he falls on a quest bed and closes his eyes...

We see the sybol of breath flash behind him.

**NM: TRIPLE CLIFFHANGER COMBO!**  
**GET SHREKED yeah whewwwwww so yeah Matthew does not like chess guys but I do I just wanted some action so yeah...**

**THATS ALLLL ILL SEND ANOTHER SOON!**


End file.
